Princess in a bind: Serenity's Fate
by twilight dawn
Summary: Serenity is now queen after her mother's death and has no idea how to run a kingdom. Will she mess it all up? Or will the advisors take over the kingdom in their thirst for power? And to top it all off, Metallia returns and stirs up more trouble.
1. Chapter 1

My body shivered as I walked closer to my destination. The hairs on the back of my neck rose up. My heart quickened its beat, with every step that I took.

A lone man stood on the edge of a snow covered cliff. His purple shoulder length hair blew in the icy wind.

"I can't see you anymore," I told him as I approached him, while lifting my cloak closer to my mouth to protect me from the icy wind.

He turned around to face me and stared at me. He proceeded to pull me into his strong, muscled arms and wrapped them around my waist. "I will never let you go. You belong to me, as I belong to you. We are meant to be together. Can't you see that, Serenity?"

I pulled back and watched, as the tears fell from his amethyst eyes. I bit my lips to stop the tears that pooled in my own. "I am sorry, that I have hurt you. I never meant for us to end like this."

His tears quickly dried up and anger flashed briefly in his eyes. "You should have thought of that before you met me, princess."

His hand reached out to me, but I pulled further away from him. "I can't stay here any longer with you," I told him, as I turned to walk away forever.

Suddenly, I felt his hand on my wrist, dragging me back to him. I struggled to free myself, but he only tightened his grip. "Let me go, Diamond," I hissed at him.

"I told you before, you belong to me. How could you hurt me like this? I loved you and this the way you treat me!"

He twisted my arm behind my back. Pain traveled throughout my entire body. "Diamond, don't do this. Don't make it any harder, than it already is," I cried to him in pain.

He actually laughed at me. "I will make you mine forever. I will hurt anyone who tries to take you away from me."

Once more, I struggled to free my wrist. My breath quickened with each sharp stab of pain. I knew I had to get away from him, but how?

Without thinking, I yanked my wrist from his grip. In return pain shot up through my arm. I tried to run far way from him, but my victory was short lived.

I had just underestimated my opponent. Diamond appeared right in front of me, by using teleportation. "Just leave me alone!" I shouted at him.

He smiled evilly. "Now, why would I do a thing like that?"

"Oh, Goddess, please help me!" I whispered into the wind, hoping that she would hear my cries. "Someone help me please!"

I felt myself being lifted into the air and my hands bound with rope in front of me. The next thing I knew, I was lying on my back in the white powdery snow.

"Damn it, Diamond. Can't you take a hint? I can't be with you anymore. I am engaged to someone else."

"Engaged? Now, I know why you wanted to end things with me. Your pathetic excuse for a mother put you up to this charade, didn't she?"

I groaned out loud when I realized my mistake. Why did blurt out my secret? Damn, I had just made him angrier. "My mother had nothing to do with my decision."

"I don't believe that, princess. Your mother is forcing you to marry. Why would you come and break it off with me, if she wasn't?"

He leaned down towards me and I spit into his face. My saliva dripped down his and I watched with satisfaction, as he wiped it off with his sleeve.

"I had hoped we could go our separate ways in peace. I didn't want to start another war between our kingdoms. We should have never been together," I said, while having my face turned away from him.

Diamond lowered himself on top of me and began to remove my clothes. "Diamond, please stop. Don't do this to me," I begged him, while twisting my body to stop him.

Diamond sneered down at me. "Not after what you have just done. You need to be taught a lesson," he spoke, while still removing my clothing.

"Release the lady at once, sir. I believe she made it quite clear, that she doesn't want you," a new stranger in black plated armor spoke.

I felt relieved that the Goddess Selene sent someone to help me. Later, I would need to offer flowers at her altar. "Would you please help me," I begged him.

My hero smiled at me and my heart melted. "Do not worry, my lady. I will free you from this man's clutches."

"Stop you're flirting, Serenity. I will take care of this pest. Then I will come back to finish what I started," Diamond said, as he raised himself from my body.

"Shall we get started then?" spoke my hero. "I hate to keep a lady waiting," he said, as he withdrew his sword from its sheath and winked at me.

Diamond saw the wink and flew with fury at my hero. I cheered for my hero. This in turn, made Diamond even angrier. I grinned to myself over this fact.

I cringed as I heard the striking of the swords. Both of the men were trained fighters and I watched in awe, as they circled around each other.

Finally, after it seemed like hours, Diamond fell to his knees. My hero placed his sword on the side of his neck.

"You may have won this fight, but the battle is not over. I will be back to claim what is rightfully mine," he spoke, and vanished from our sight.

My hero returned his sword into its sheath and released me from my binds. I rubbed my wrists from where the rope left marks upon them. "Thank you, sir. I don't know what I would have done without you. Is there any way, I can reward you for your kindness?"

My hero pulled me into his embrace. "The only thing I want is a kiss from a beautiful lady," he whispered in my ear, which made my body shiver in delight.

I felt his head bend towards me, and I sighed when his warm lips touch mine. I was disappointed when he released my lips. "Just one more," I begged him.

He smiled down at me and shook his head. "I'll be seeing you around," he said, and released me. I watched as he vanished from my sight.

I lifted up onto my horse, Cloud Dancer. "Are you ready to go home, boy?" I asked, as I patted his neck.

Cloud Dancer raised his head and shook his white mane. I laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." I grabbed a hold of his reigns and we raced home.

Author's note: I do not own sailormoon or its characters, but the story ideas and made up characters are mine. DO NOT COPY!!!! Please review! There will be a sequel to this story.


	2. Chapter 2

I rested the back of my neck on the edge of my white, porcelain bathtub. My body was submerged in warm, rose scented water, while my hair floated freely across its surface.

My body ached from the fight with Diamond. I had light pinks marks, from where the rope was on my wrists. The only thing I could do was apply a bracelet, to help hide the mark.

I didn't want to answer questions. No one needed to know what had happened. My mother would surely punish me, if she ever found out. Hopefully, she never would.

But, knowing my luck, she would find out. Then, I would never be trusted again. My voice and opinion in this kingdom would have no meaning anymore.

Alone with my thoughts, I never heard Luna approach me with a towel. I lifted myself from the water and sighed, as I left the comforts of my bathtub.

My long hair covered me from head to toe. Droplets of water streamed down the strands of my hair. I stood in the middle of the floor, waiting for Luna to approach me with the towel.

"It's time," she told me, as she wrapped the towel around my slender form. "The ball has already begun without you."

I walked across the room with the towel still wrapped around me and lowered myself in front of my moon shaped vanity set. I watched Luna as she arranged my hair in its usual style, which consisted of two circular buns on top of my head, and the rest flowing freely from each one to the floor.

"I don't feel like going tonight," I told Luna, as she placed the last diamond in my hair. "Why do I even have to go? Each ball is the same, boring and a waste of time."

Luna stepped back to check her handiwork. "You have an important duty tonight. There is no way you can skip out on this one."

"Mother, is always forcing me to go to them. The Moon Kingdom is the only one I know, that has balls mostly every night," I said, as I lightly dusted my cheeks with pink blush and coated my eyelids with pink eye shadow.

After looking at my finished look in the mirror, I stood and placed on my soft pink, strapless ball gown. Diamonds in shape of moons decorated the top of the dress and the waistline.

"I really wished I knew the identity of my hero. Then I would marry him and save my kingdom from invaders," I said, as I placed on my high heels.

"Don't get me started on that subject. I am still angry at you for going to meet with Diamond. You shouldn't have gone to him in the first place. Things could have ended differently," she told me, with disappointment in her tone.

"I know, Luna. How many times are you going to remind me of my foolishness?" I whined. "I realize now, how incredibly stupid my plan was."

"As many times it takes to get through your thick head. I still don't understand why you hooked up with him in the first place," Luna scolded me.

I took a hold of her hand. "I was always told how the Negaverse was evil and wasn't to be trusted. I guess in my heart, I wanted to believe differently. I fell in love with him at first sight."

Memories of my last time with Diamond, surfaced in my head. I let go of Luna's hand and sank to the floor. "What a mess I have caused. Now, the Negaverse will attack because of me and my foolishness."

Luna knelt by my side and placed her arms around me. I rested my head against Luna's shoulders. "It's not entirely your fault. Diamond, is to be blamed also. Besides, the Moon Kingdom is always at war with the Negaverse," Luna said.

"I wanted to try and end the war, by falling in love with Diamond. Now, I see how naïve I truly was. There was no hope or a future with him."

A loud knock sounded on my bedchamber door. "What is it?" Luna called out, from the floor with her arms still around me.

"The queen commands the presence of her daughter, Princess Serenity," the guard spoke, from beyond the door.

"It will only be a few minutes more. The princess is still getting ready," Luna said, and waited for the guard to leave. "Compose yourself, now. I will not have you showing up all flustered."

I sniffled and smiled up at her. "You always take care of me. I can always depend on you to tell me the truth. You are like a second mother to me."

Luna kissed the top of my head and loosened her arms from me. "I know, my princess. You are like a daughter to me, also."

"I wish you could be with Artemis. I only want your happiness and I know that he makes you happy," I told her, as I lifted off the floor and brushed off my dress.

"Let's not talk about Artemis, right now," she told me sadly. "I will walk with you to the entrance. Then, you will have to go on alone."

We left my bedchamber and walked down the hall together. Luna held my hand until we reached our destination.

"Good luck, princess. Just don't fall down the stairs and make a fool of yourself again," Luna spoke, with laughter in her voice.

"It wouldn't have happened, if Raye didn't trip me. She always trying to make a complete fool of me," I defended myself.

Luna smiled and blew me a playful kiss. "Don't be afraid. Just be yourself."

I nodded to her and watched as she left my sight. I took a deep breath and patiently waited to be announced.

I thought of what awaited me behind the door and I panicked. I turned to leave, when the doors magically opened.

Author's note: I do not own Sailormoon or its charters, but the story ideas and made up characters are mine. DO NOT COPY!!!!! Please review! There will be a Sequel.


	3. Chapter 3

Even with the doors open before me, I couldn't force myself to move forward. It was as if my feet were glued to the floor. I wasn't ready to face neither my destiny nor my future husband. I didn't know if I ever would be.

The announcer noticed me and struck his pole onto the white marble floor, causing the crowd below him to silence. "I present to you, her royal highness and heir to the Moon Kingdom, Princess Serenity," he spoke loudly, while bowing before me.

Composing myself, I took a deep breath and glided through the silver plated doors encrusted with yellow and blue diamond moons. I rested my hand on the railing and proceeded to descend gracefully down the white marble staircase.

I kept my face forward and held my posture, but tragedy stuck once again. My heels caught on the hem of my pink dress and I fell forward. I braced myself and rolled down the many flights of stairs.

At the bottom of the white marble staircase, I laid face first on the floor trying to catch my breath. My face grew red with embarrassment, as I heard people laughing at me, but Raye's laughter was the worst of all. Tears sparkled on the edge of my eyelashes.

I felt myself being lifted and cradled into a pair of strong muscular arms. I didn't look up to see who helped me. I just kept my face hidden against the man's shirt, for I didn't want anyone to see my tears.

"It's alright, princess. You can open your eyes now," whispered the person who helped me. I opened my eyes and gasped, for the person who helped me was none other than my hero.

"How did you get here? You must go before my future husband finds you here. It would end badly for the both of us," I whispered back. I looked around and noticed that we were in the rose garden, far away from prying eyes.

"Is that a proper way to say thank you to someone who just helped you out? And I thought people on Earth were bad," he said, letting go of me.

It took me a few moments to get out of my shock. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am only trying to save you from trouble. Next time, I won't even bother," I spoke angrily, slapping him on the cheek.

Realization struck me about what I had just done. I watched as he rubbed his reddened cheek. Terrified for what he would do to me, I grabbed a hold of my dress and ran from the Rose garden.

My breathing grew labored as I ran. I didn't stop until I reached the safety of my bed chamber. I leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. But my moment was short lived, for the door burst open behind me, sending me to the floor.

I tried to sneak away by crawling backwards on the carpet, but it did me no good. My hero spotted me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up off the floor. "I should punish you for what you just did," he spoke, while still holding my wrist.

I tried to get away, but he was too strong for me. I did what I had to do to break free from him. I raised my knee and hit him in the groin. He crouched over, releasing me and I hurried to the open door.

"You're acting just like Diamond. I don't know why I thought of you as my hero. I didn't hurt you that bad to cause this," I shouted at him turning around, with tears streaming down my cheeks.

The door closed in front of me with his hand on it. I just stared at him with my mouth wide open. "Just leave me alone," I whispered. "Let me go."

He gently held my wrists and pulled me over to the bed. He laid me down on it with him on top of me. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, princess. I guess I let my anger get the best of me. Let me make it up to you," he whispered, while kissing the tears away.

Shivers ran down my spine as he kissed my lips. Warmth spread throughout my entire body as I arched up to connect to his. Next thing I knew, we were naked and engaged in sexual pleasures.

"What have I done?" I whispered, once we had stopped. "How could I betray my kingdom and my future husband? I am nothing but a common whore."

My hero cradled me in his arms. "Serenity, you did nothing wrong. Your future husband will understand. I promise you."

I shook my head. "You don't understand. The Moon Princess is supposed to be the purest virgin in the universe. Everyone knows this. When he finds out that I'm not, he will divorce me and declare war on the Moon Kingdom."

I cradled my face in my hands. Nothing he could say would help with my despair or my betrayal to all those I loved. The only way I could not hurt anyone was to tell the truth. Even then, my people will dethrone me.

"Serenity, it is you who do not understand."

I lifted my head and looked at him. "What do you mean? How could I not understand the consequences of my deeds?"

He leaned in towards me, letting the covers fall off his muscular form. I had to force myself to stop staring at his body. "Have you ever met you future husband? How do you know what he would do?"

I stared stupidly at him. "I was supposed to meet him tonight at the ball, but now I don't want to go back and face him." He grinned at me, which made me what to slap him again, but I restrained myself.

"You have already met him, princess."

Now, I thought he was plain delusional. "Did your mom drop you on the head when you were a baby? Of course, I haven't met him, idiot." I got up from the bed and went to pick out a new dress to wear to the ball. The other dress was torn and stained.

I decided to wear a white strapless ball gown with golden bands decorating the bosom. On the waist line, were tiny golden pearls. I gently took out the diamonds that were placed in earlier by Luna and replaced them with three golden pearls on each side of my hair. I also fixed the strands that fell out of place.

"I have to go back. They will be wondering where I have gone off to. I don't want to cause my mother worry," I spoke, while reaching the bed. I was tempted to go back into his arms, but duty called.

He smiled at me. "Don't worry, princess. I know you have a duty to perform to your people. I will see you later," he said, winking at me.

I leaned over and kissed him briefly on the lips. "I have to recover from my earlier tragedy, by once more climbing down those damn stairs. I wish we had escalators, just like Earth."

I left the room with him laughing behind me. I smiled to myself. Maybe sleeping with him wasn't a bad idea after all. At least, I knew what to expect on my wedding night. I continued to walk down the hall towards my destination.

**Author's note: **I do not own Sailor moon or its characters. I do own the story ideas and made up characters. DO NOT COPY!!!

**Also: **I will try and get the chapters out faster. I also have two other stories going and currently working on a fourth. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood once more at the top of the staircase and yet once again, all eyes were set upon me. I decided to try a different approach for my grand entrance. My actions might shock some people, but then again it may be the only chance I get to have a little bit of fun.

I prayed that this time I would not make a complete fool of myself and walked over to the railing. With help from the guard, I found myself on top of the railing and my legs were dangling from its sides.

Usually when you slide down the railing, you have your back turned towards your destination. But, I wanted to see people's reactions, so I had my body turned towards the crowd.

I knew I would get into trouble for doing this, but I took a deep breath and slid down the railing, with my dress flying behind me spread like angel wings. I hope my underwear wasn't flashing anybody. That would be too embarrassing, but then again some may have already seen them from my earlier fall.

I watched as my mother fainted, with Artemis catching her into his arms. I then wondered, what the Earth's royal family thought of their soon to be daughter-in-law's actions and laughed at the image that came into my mind.

When my feet touched the floor, I straightened out my dress and looked up to see my mother glaring at me with anger in her eyes. "Serenity, what is wrong with you?" she asked me. "How could you have been so stupid?"

I made my eyes look big and tearful. I look frail anyway, so it didn't matter how tough I actually can be. Obviously my tears had no affect on her, because she kept yelling at me in front of the guests. "Mother, would you keep it down? People are staring at us. You're making a bigger scene."

But she went on yelling at me, like she never heard a word I just said. "Did you even think about the consequences of that entrance, Serenity? How could you embarrass me like this?"

I clenched my fists at my side. "It's not the first time I have done stuff like this, mother. I only wanted to have fun. Is that so hard to understand? Besides, the only one who should be embarrassed is me and I am certainly not." I spoke, trying to calm myself down, which of course didn't help with me yelling back at her.

"Well, you should be embarrassed. I will never hear the end of this one, Serenity. You have most certainly outdone yourself this time," she shouted at me. "You have disgraced the royal family and the Moon Kingdom. What am I to do with you?"

She continued on with her little speech and I yawned with boredom. "Can't you think about anything besides yourself? I hope Earth's royal family didn't watch the stunt you just pulled. If the break off the contract, I will be very displeased with you, daughter."

Memories of my hero and myself in bed together, made me grin. I wonder what my mother would say and do; when she finds out I am not a virgin anymore. "Well, I hope that they break the contract, because I never agreed to it in the first place. I don't want to marry someone that I do not love."

My mother laughed at my remark. "You have no choice in the matter, Serenity. I had already made the decision for what was best for the Moon Kingdom. That is all there is to it. You will complete the contract."

I glared back at her. "You never considered my feeling about it, mother. Obviously, you are not listening to anything I have to say," I replied, and walked away from her to the other side of the ball room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched as Artemis snuck up behind Luna, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her into one of the hidden corners. Snuggling up to her, he kissed her on the neck, just below the ears.

Luna shivered and moved closer into Artemis's embrace. "We shouldn't be doing this in the open, my love. Someone will see us and you know it is forbidden for us to be together," she replied, moving away from him.

I hid further into the darkness of the corner. I didn't want to get discovered and I didn't want to interrupt their time together. I wished my mother would allow them to be together, and then Luna would be so much happier.

"Let them see. I am not going to fight my feelings for you anymore. My heart won't take the pain. We belong together, Luna, and you know it. I am tried of hiding our love," Artemis replied, and I silently applauded his words.

Luna stared at him with tears in her eyes and I knew, as did Artemis, what she had chosen and it didn't include him. "Artemis, I do love you, but my heart and duty lies with the queen and princess. We can't be together right now and you know it."

Artemis face glowed with anger and he turned to walk away, but instead he glanced back at Luna. "You know what's funny, Luna? I thought you were different than any other girl. But, I was so wrong. I won't wait around forever. If you don't chose soon, you will lose me, for good," he said, and walked away from the both of us.

"Why does it have to be like this? Why can't he understand me and my heart? If he looks hard enough, he will know that I am suffering, too." She drew her arms around herself and walked out of the hidden corner.

My so called friends, the Sailor Scouts, found me some minutes later, hiding in the corner, away from prying eyes. I groaned and closed my eyes, for I didn't want to start another argument. I wanted to be alone by myself for a little while.

Raye looked at me like I was mad. "Serenity, what is wrong with you?" she asked me, with her hands on her hips.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I replied coldly.

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes. "Why are you being so cold to me? I haven't done anything to you to have you act that way towards me."

I gave her an evil laugh and she really looked at me for the first time. "Of course, you haven't done anything to me, Raye. It was all in my imagination of you laughing the hardest, when I fell down the stairs and made a complete fool of myself."

"I am really concerned about you, kitten. You are acting weird and arguing with your mother. I have never seen you act this way before," Amara spoke to me gently.

Tears fell down my cheeks and Amara placed her arms around me. "I don't know what is wrong with me. Recently, I have been feeling strange energy within me. It makes me want to do things I would never do."

Amara rubbed the back of my spine, soothing me. "It will be alright, kitten. I promise you, that will we get the bottom of it. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"The hour of midnight is upon us," I heard my mother speak.

"Except that," I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Author's note:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I do own the story idea and the made up characters. Do not copy!!!

**Stories currently by author:**

Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate

Metallia's Lies

Feeling Lonely


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I do own the story ideas and the made up characters. Do not copy my work!

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews and reading my story. I greatly appreciate it. Also, the ballroom scene is going to last about another chapter. I know it is a little much, but there will be a great climax, I promise. My new story will be published soon!

Stories currently by author:

Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate

Feeling Lonely

Metallia's Lies

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The hour of midnight is upon us," my mother spoke once more, forcing the crowd to silence. "My daughter, Princess Serenity, will meet her future husband and unite our two kingdoms, making us stronger to fight Queen Metallia and her army from the Negaverse," she finished, bringing about cheers from the crowd.

I stood off to the side of the staircase that led to the platform, on which my mother was currently standing on. While she spoke to the crowd before her, my guardians, the Sailor Scouts and princesses of their own planets, fixed my misplaced strands of hair, from my railing incident, and smoothed out my white gown. "I can't go through with this," I whispered to them.

"Yes, you are and you can," Amara replied, placing her hands upon my shoulders and forcing me to look within her blue eyes. "Kitten, this is your destiny and you must follow the path laid out before you. No one else can do this for you."

Tears threatened to spill forth from my eyes and I hated myself for showing such a weakness. "I'm not going to smile like nothings wrong, talk like everything is perfect, act like it's all a dream, and pretend it's not hurting me," I spoke, with a little hint of anger to my voice.

Raye tossed back her long, black hair over her shoulders and glared at me. "Don't be such a crybaby and a wimp. The Moon Kingdom is in dire need of this alliance. We won't last much longer against Metallia without aide."

"I know all that, but you don't understand or feel what I am going through. So, don't pretend that you do," I shouted, turning a couple of heads our way.

Raye rolled her eyes at me and I forced myself not to slap her pretty little face. "You must sacrifice yourself for the universe. It is your duty as the Moon Princess. Your title as princess is more important than ours."

If it wasn't for Amara holding me back, Raye would have been knocked down onto the floor on her ass. "You got too far this time, Raye. How dare you remind me of my duty as the Moon Princess."

"Well, someone certainly has to. Obviously, you don't know your place," Raye spoke with venom in her words.

"Could you guys settle this matter later?" Amy spoke, looking around. "People are beginning to stare this way and soon the queen will take notice."

Lita looked at us with her arms crossed before her. "Besides, you two have to calm down and be civil about this. Of all the times to start an argument, you chose this one. I can't believe you two."

"It's not that hard," Mina muttered, and held her breath as Raye glared at her.

"Fine," I spoke, relaxing in Amara's arms and in return, she released me. "Don't think this is over between us, Raye. I won't forget how much you disrespected me and you will be punished for your remarks."

Raye shrugged her shoulders, like she didn't believe me. "Whatever princess, we all know that you're a softie and won't do anything towards me."

I was forced to deal with Raye later, as the King and Queen of Earth, took their places upon the platform. I knew that I was next to follow suit and I started to hyperventilate. My skin became clammy and I was feeling a little light-headed. The Sailor Scouts quickly formed a circle around me, to protect me from prying eyes.

I feared I was losing control of myself and in response, I started to shake uncontrollably. I was afraid I would do something regrettable and closed my eyes to concentrate on stopping the never ending symptoms.

"Serenity, snap out of it. The queen is looking this way," Raye spoke to me with urgency. "She is now motioning for you. Can't you hear me?" she asked, while continuing to shake me.

Somehow, Raye's voice reached me and I stopped, just like that. No more shaking or being dizzy and my skin was back to its normal color. "Thank you," I whispered softly to my friends. "I shouldn't have gotten worked up."

"Talk about it later," Michelle whispered into my ear, as she pushed me towards the stairs.

I gathered the hem of my dress into my hands and walked up the staircase, to stand right beside my mother. I glanced over her way and noticed the look of approval twinkling in her eyes. The only thing I wanted to do at that moment was to run the opposite way, but I had already disgraced myself twice and wasn't about to do it for a third time. Besides, my people needed me to go through with the ceremony.

I wished I had more time to prepare for the wedding ceremony, but I didn't. Because, the ceremony was to start the moment Prince Endymion arrived. Which I thought was unfair. Shouldn't I at least, be walking down the aisle with a bouquet of flowers in my hand, walking towards my prince?

I giggled and my mother gave me a funny look. I couldn't help it, because I imagined Endymion wearing a white gown and carrying a bouquet of flowers. I guess my mother wanted to keep an eye on me and make sure I didn't runaway. I almost did, but that wasn't the point.

It was alright by me if he took his precious time. It would give me a chance, to embrace the idea of having a husband so soon. I knew I would marry someday, but my plans were crushed as usual. My stomach churned, as I realized I would have to obey him. Like hell I would. He had another thing coming if he thought that.

A feeling of dread flashed briefly in my mind and I knew something bad was about to happen. The crowd seemed to part, as if on cue, and I watched as my future husband walked towards me, wearing shiny black armor. I mean who wears armor to their own wedding ceremony. Obviously, mine does. I could see Raye laughing now.

As he got closer, my cheeks grew red with embarrassment, as I recognized him. "Good Heavens, its-" I began, but stopped, because I had just fainted and had fallen to the floor. Sometime later, I fluttered my eyelids open and wrinkled my nose at the smell of the smelling salt. Blasted things if you ask me, they don't do any good anyway, expect collect dust. I was going to awaken sooner or later.

I found myself being held upright in the arms of my hero, I mean Prince Endymion. I stared at him stupidly and I could have kicked myself for it. He rose up, after I sat up on my own, and offered me his hand. I couldn't refuse his gesture, because that would mean disrespect between our two families, damn royal rules.

I took Endymion's kind gesture and he pulled me to my feet. Shakily, I stood on my own and was glad for the support of his arm around my waist. I was feeling a little dizzy at the moment and didn't trust my own two feet. Knowing my luck, I would collapse.

We stood before my mother, who was to marry us. I knew that everyone in attendance was to be a witness to our marriage. It was only fitting that my people see our two kingdoms unite as one.

"We come here today, to join these two in holy matrimony," my mother began, and I turned my attention towards her. "If anyone believes these two should not be married and with a just cause, speak now or forever hold you peace," she asked, and looked around the room.

I was tempted to voice my opinion, but chose to keep my mouth shut. I didn't need to feel the wrath of my mother upon me once more. No one spoke a word or coughed and I knew my mother was pleased. I had a weak moment and wished Diamond would show up and interrupt the proceedings, but then a war would break out and I didn't need that on my conscience.

"Join hands and repeat after me," she commanded, and I forced myself to hold his hand. We repeated our vows to each other and I almost gagged on the obey part of the ceremony. I knew my life was over, when he placed the diamond rind on my finger and kissed me, ending the ceremony. He took me over to his parents and I bowed in respect to my new in-laws. It wasn't their fault that their son was such a jerk.

He led me to the dance floor and as by custom; we started the first dance as a newly married couple. "How could you not tell me who you were? You have made me like a complete fool," I spoke, while we whirled about the dance floor.

Endymion didn't look directly into my eyes, which pissed me off. "I gave you enough hints without telling you the answer you wanted. It's not my fault that you are dense in the head. Now, can we have this talk somewhere a little more private," he growled at me. "I don't want everyone to know my personal business."

"Whatever you wish, my dear husband," I hissed at him. "Don't think for one minute that I will obey your commands or that this conversation is over, not by a long shot."

My body stiffened with anger and he loosened his grip on my waist. "Serenity, let's not fight like this. I'm sorry that I made you believe otherwise. I wanted you to learn the truth on your own."

I wanted to leave him there right on the dance floor and make him feel like the idiot that he was, but I couldn't. It would mean dishonor to my kingdom and again I cursed the damn royal rules. "By the way, my name is Princess Serenity to my enemies and my friends and family call me Serenity. You may call me Princess Serenity," I said, smiling sweetly at him.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or any of its characters. I do own the story ideas and made up characters. Do not copy!!!

**Authoress note:** I am sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I had writer's block and didn't know how to begin the chapter. I changed the plot of my story a little bit. I hope you don't mind too much. If you have any suggestions or comments about the story, I would love to hear them.

**Stories currently by authoress:**

Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate (6 chapters posted)

Metallia's lies (6 chapters posted)

Feeling lonely (6 chapters posted)

Once the dance was finished, I left my new husband to fend for himself and made my way towards the balcony overlooking the beautiful white rose garden, to get some fresh air. On my way out, I took a glass of sherry, from on of the many servants, and sipped the delightful beverage hoping it would calm my frazzled nerves.

I looked up at the distant stars above me and sighed. Using my fingertips, I tried to touch one of the stars, wishing it would take me far away from my world. I brought my hand down and rolled the crystal glass between my fingers. I still couldn't figure out a way to solve my current dilemma.

I wasn't sure who I was more angry and frustrated with, myself for being so naïve and for not seeing the truth in front of me or Endymion, who knew the truth and kept it from me.

Finishing off the glass of sherry and gently placing it on the balcony's decorative gold encrusted ivy railing, I flopped down very un-princess like onto the balcony's cold white marble floor. I lowered my head into my hands and wept for my sad fate.

"What a pretty picture you make, Serenity. Once I get back to the Negaverse, I will have my personal artist paint it for me." I looked up and gasped at the dark, masculine figure standing perfectly still before me.

I quickly stood and backed away. "What are you doing here, may I ask? The palace guards will kill you, is they see you. Leave quickly, while you still have the chance to do so. I will not have your death on my account."

Diamond smiled and closed the gap between us, causing me to back up towards the edge of the balcony rail, with no where else to go but down. "This wasn't the welcoming I expected, love. But, I guess it will have to do." He said taking hold of my hand and pulling me back towards him.

"Well, if you expected hugs and kisses, you're wrong. There is only one person in this universe that may receive those from me now." I said, freeing my arm and pulling it back towards me. "And that is my husband."

I noticed a hint of anger flash through Diamond's eyes, but he showed no sign of it further. "I told you once before, Serenity, that you belong to me and no other. Have you forgotten my promise? This husband of yours is just an oversight, which can be dealt with very quickly."

"No," I whispered, with a shocked expression written upon my face. "I may not be in love with my husband, but I will not have his death be the cause of my foolish mistake with you. Stay far away from him or I will do something to you that I may regret."

He actually had the nerve to laugh at me. "And just what might that regret be of yours, my dear?"

My patience with him was wearing thin, as I looked him straight in the eye. "I will kill you." I hissed between my clenched teeth.

He snorted. "You will let me believe that my lover will kill me," he spoke, with amused laughter. "Impossible. You don't have the guts to follow through on your threat."

"You may be surprised. I am not the dainty female you believe me to be. In just a matter of seconds, I could kill you where you stand."

Before our conversation could go any further, Amara joined me on the balcony making Diamond disappear into the night. Even though he was no longer present, I could still feel his presence lingering around me. "Are you alright, princess? I thought I heard a man's voice."

"No one was here with me. I was just talking to myself." I answered nervously, hoping she wouldn't take notice. I trusted her, but I wasn't ready to explain anything about what just happened anytime soon.

. "Well, if you're sure…" She trailed off and I nodded my head to give her assurance.

"Come," I said, as I locked my arm within her and steered her away from the balcony and into the ballroom. "Let's find Michelle and have her dance with you." I looked over towards her way and noticed the blush that dusted faintly across her cheeks. When we found Michelle, I smiled and walked away from the couple, leaving them to their dance.

I left out a whoosh of air with relief, but my time of victory was being overshadowed by a red-head witch, heading straight towards my husband about to stick her claws where it doesn't belong. That woman has been a thorn in my side for far too long. It was about time that I taught her a lesson she won't soon forget.

Everything that I have done or said, she followed my very example. I should have been flattered by this, but I wasn't. Beryl is a spoiled and selfish creature who hurts other people just to get her way. I hated her with a passion, but we weren't always the worst of enemies.

We used to be the best of friends, but as fate would have it, everything shattered within mere moments. It was about five years ago, when Queen Metallia and her army from the Negaverse first appeared. Every kingdom fought against her, but she was more powerful than any of us combined. During the war, Beryl and I never saw each other and afterwards she grew distant from me, giving me the cold shoulder. I do believe that Metallia had something to do with Beryl's new attitude, but I can't prove it.

I made my way over to Markus, who was the general of the Moon Kingdom's army and Beryl's brother. I wanted Endymion to feel jealousy and Beryl grow green with envy. And I knew Markus was just the man to help me, for Endymion and Markus never could get along with one another. They were rivals just like Beryl and I were.

"Markus," I whispered to him and pulled his head down to meet my height. "I have a task for you to perform for me. I promise that you will enjoy it," I spoke, using my hand to hide the words that came from my lips. "It seems that your sister and my husband are being comfortable with one another and I need to make sure that never happens. Will you help me? I will not force you to do this for me. It is up to you to choose."

Markus thought about it for a moment and then he leaned in further to me. "I am all yours, my princess. Your wish is my command." He also whispered back and I smiled up at him. He bowed and held out his hand for me to accept his offer of a dance. "This is going to be so much fun." He spoke, as we walked out into the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around my waist and our hands intertwined, as we danced to a perfect waltz.

"I didn't know you could dance," I whispered, as I glanced over his shoulder and watched Beryl grab Endymion's arm trying to force his attention back to her, which was still directed on me. "Endymion, is looking over here at us." I continued to speak. I watched as Endymion offered his hand to Beryl and she accepted with a seductive smile.

I couldn't see where they were dancing, with me being short and the dance floor being packed with people.

"I cannot see a damn thing," I hissed at Markus. "You will have to be my eyes and ears. I hate being this short. Why am I the only one with height impairment?"

Markus let out a masculine laugh and I laughed with him, while gently and briefly touching my hand against his chest. I believe I provoked him for he pulled me closer into his embrace. "Careful, I still have my reputation to uphold. We need to keep the proper distance between us. I don't want others to believe there is something going on."

"May I cut in?" I looked up to see Endymion and Beryl dancing next to us. Obviously, my plan was working better than I thought. Because, Markus and I still didn't finish our dance together. Markus politely bowed to me and released my hand to Endymion. While I took the dance with my next partner, Markus led the fuming Beryl off the dance floor and was yelling at her in a remote corner of the ballroom.

"I turn my back for a brief moment and you are flirting with my rival? What am I to do with you, Serenity? I hoped this stunt of yours has not caused rumors, for I will be very displeased with you. What happened to that girl I saved? I want her back instead of this alter ego." He whispered angrily but soft enough for no one else to hear it.

I stopped dancing with him in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone stopped and stared at the fight they knew would happen between the newly married couple. "How dare you insult me with your unkind words. If you don't want rumors to fly, I will tell them now so that everyone will hear me." I backed away from him and stood my ground.

"You ask me where the girl you saved has gone; I want to ask you the same question. Where has my hero gone? Instead, I get stuck with you, a man who takes my virginity before the wedding night and has the nerve to lie to my face." I hated myself at the moment for giving him the pleasure of seeing the tears that ran down my face. But, I still continued to yell at him.

"Are you happy now that everyone knows our business? I never asked to be married to you. I was forced to do the right thing and save my people from disaster, but it looks like I have damned my soul for eternity," I finished yelling. I watched his face grow red with anger and he held out his hand, as if to strike me.

"Don't you lay a finger on my niece, you coward. You got what you just deserved and I am so proud that she has my spirit more than her prudish mother."

My mouth fell open as the figure stood before me. "Who are you?" I whispered, afraid that my voice would squeak.

The woman smiled at me. "I am your aunt Metallia."

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or any of its characters. I do own the story idea and made up characters. Do not copy!!!

**Authoress note:** I have ended this chapter as part one. It was soon be followed by a second part and perhaps a third. I think I may add parts to my stories as sequels and so forth. To keep the stories down to one title. Tell me what you think of this idea.

**Stories currently by authoress:**

Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate

Metallia's Lies

Feeling Lonely

Forbidden Love of a Moon Goddess

Metallia's soldiers invaded the entire ballroom coming from the open windows, doors, and even the balcony, which I wondered how they managed to climb the palace wall for the balcony was a hundred feet off the ground. People began to scatter in different directions, but the soldiers enclosed on them quickly, forcing them to stand against the walls, to watch the events that were about to ensue. I could hear their screams and cries calling out for mercy, but the guards remained silent and unmoving, pointing their swords against the victims.

I couldn't help but stare at the woman before me, who was at the present moment watching the spectacle before her own eyes with a grin plastered upon her face. She reminded me of my mother, expect for her being evil. In fact, everything about them was similar from their figures, to their height, facial features, and even their hairstyles were the same. But that is where the similarities ended.

Metallia's hair was black as a raven's wing done up in the ordango style. I never really understood why my family adopted this as the royal trademark, but whoever did had a few screws loose. Her eyes were bright green the color of the forests and her red lips were the color of a red rose. And her skin glowed with a soft pink luster. I still couldn't believe that Queen Metallia of the Negaverse was related to me. It was still a huge blow. I wondered why this secret was kept from me and why I was never told.

Endymion, trying to be the hero that he was, positioned himself in front of me with his sword already withdrawn and already had its tip pointed straight towards Metallia. She looked at him, and at the sword being held against her, and started to laugh with amusement. "And what do you intend to do with that sword, little boy," she asked, losing the amusement in her voice. "You shouldn't play with swords unless you know how to use them," she said, pointing her finger at the blade and bending the metal. "That should teach you to point things at people."

Endymion just stared at the blade, while Metallia turned away and started walking towards the dais, on which my mother still stood. I looked around for my in-laws, but I didn't spot them anywhere on the dais. It was then that I realized during Metallia and her soldiers entrance, my mother moved the royal couple to safety. "Why do you look so surprised, sister," Metallia asked, reaching the dais and proceeded to climb the stairs. "You knew this day was coming for a long time," she finished, as she stood before my mother on the dais.

I left Endymion's side and avoided his hand reaching out to pull me back to him. My mother needed help and I wasn't about to let her fight Metallia on her own, for the crystal was missing and in her weakened state, she couldn't fight alone. We didn't mention the crystal missing to people for the simple fact of not wanting them to panic, which in a few moments what I was about to do. Metallia noticed me out of the corner of her eyes and turned back around to face me. "You will have your chance soon enough, princess," she said, using her magic to stop me in my tracks.

I could feel my mother draw strength from the moon, which made her glow with a white light. "How dare you invade my kingdom, use your magic on my only daughter, and force my subjects to your will! For that, I will never forgive you. I should have destroyed you long ago when I still had the chance to do so. Now, I see the error of my judgment."

"Are you still telling me what to do, Queen Serenity? Do I have to remind you that I am no longer your subject, since you threw me out of the Moon Kingdom and forced me to live the rest of my days in the Negaverse? I am the one giving orders now." Metallia hissed angrily. "But first before I imprison you, I want you to watch as I force your daughter to join my side. After all, the Moon Kingdom still has a need of its heir."

My mother glared at Metallia so fiercely, it made her take a few steps backwards. "You will not harm my only child nor will you touch her. The kingdom rightfully belongs to me and I will not let you have it. I will fight you with everything within my power to do so. This is a battle you will not win, Metallia."

Metallia smiled evilly. "My plans have been enforced for years, sister." My mother looked at her with confusion. "Haven't you ever wondered who was loyal or who was a traitor to the crown? I have always had spies working here in the palace for me. It was through them that I know of your strategies and how many soldiers remain."

It dawned on me that Beryl was one of these so called spies. Her statement made since on how Beryl suddenly changed her personality and then I grew angry with her. How could she betray me like that? How could she betray her own kingdom and her people? Perhaps I will never know the true reason. "I have also been giving your daughter some of my evil magic. It has been slowly spreading throughout her body, hence the mood swings and defiant behavior. "So now, I will have a daughter of my own to rule at my side."

"You're mad," my mother whispered.

Metallia suddenly slapped my mother's face, forcing her head to the side. "No, I'm not crazy or insane. I'm just taking back what is rightfully mine. It was supposed to have been me to inherit the Moon Kingdom, not you. Father denied me that right and so he had to pay dearly for the insult. And now, you will suffer the same fate he did." She nodded to her soldiers behind my mother and I watched helplessly as they placed her in gold chains. Tears filled uncontrollably from my eyes, as I watched my mother fight while she was being tortured with a whip, cracking against her back.

Metallia wanted people to watch the horrid punishment that my mother was receiving, to know the punishment for those who thought about defying her. "Stop!" I shouted, at the soldier with the whip. "Take me instead. Can't you see, she can't take anymore," I finished, watching the soldier stop at my cries and my mother falling to her knees in pain.

Somehow I broke free of Metallia's barrier and flew at the soldiers with rage boiling inside of me. I didn't know what was wrong with me. The sight of my mother triggered the evil within me. I knew the evil was taking over my body, because I couldn't control myself and the very thought scared me. I wanted them all to pay dearly for what they did to my mother. I didn't seem to care if they had families at home, because they almost destroyed mine.

I heard Metallia's laughter, as I took a sword from one of the soldiers and killed him with his own blade. The fallen soldier stared at me in surprise and with his hand over his wound, died. The other soldiers came after me, waving their swords in anger. I didn't know why these men worked for the dark queen and I really didn't care at this point. I would never forgive them for what they had done.

I quickly killed the other five soldiers just like their fallen comrade. I gave them a quick and silent death. It was the least I could do for them, but the one torturing my mother would not be so lucky. I advanced slowly towards him. I could feel and smell the fear radiating off him. I smiled as I reached him and struck the blade within my hands into his heart, twisting and turning the blade into the wound. He cried out in horrible screams and dead within a few minutes.

I face Metallia for it was her turn to feel my wrath. "Did you feel the rush of excitement coursing through your veins when you killed them?" She asked me with a grin. "Did you enjoy the flesh blood oozing out of their wounds or at the sight of their bodies lying helpless at your feet? Come join me and we could rule the universe together."

A loud snort sounded from me and I walked closer to her. I didn't let my guard down for one second and I wasn't about to let this bitch get away with everything she has done. "You have got to be kidding me. The universe already belongs to me by birth. I will not become one of your slaves, for tonight you will die by my hands."

Metallia laughed and the sound of her laughter echoed across the ballroom. "Arrogant child, you are no match for me. With each killing I grow stronger and wiser. I will forgive you this time for your foolishness. I will not offer you twice. Next time, I will take your loyalty by force."

"I don't think so, Metallia. You will be dead before you force me to your side."

I have never seen nostrils flare so large on anyone's nose before. I laughed and receive a blast of red lightning from Metallia. "How dare you speak to me that way! You are just a little spoiled princess who needs to be taught a cruel lesson in life." She once more blasted the red lightning at me, causing me to kneel onto the floor. I hunched over, as I received even more of her magic.

I really don't know how to explain what happened next. It was like my body was absorbing Metallia's magic and therefore making me stronger. I could feel the magic inside of me growing with more hatred for this damn woman. And I knew her time had finally arrived for her to die.

Did she really think I would willingly betray my kingdom? She is more stupid than I had originally thought. I quickly rose and rushed towards her. I struck the sword within her heart. I pulled it out and shoved it in her belly for a good measure. I wanted the bitch to die and this was the only way of making that happen.

I would never forget the surprised look on her face. She fell to the floor and vanished in a cloud of red mist. I still felt her presence and knew my blows with the sword did not kill her. She escaped before I could finish her off, but when she returned I would be ready for her. I threw down the blood stained sword and went to my mother's aide. I used my magic to release her of the chains and sat her up into a sitting position.

"I am proud of you, my daughter. You have destroyed the dark queen and you will be a worthy queen one day," she finished, fainting into my arms. Artemis and Luna took my mother away to her bedchambers and the guests quickly left for their homes, knowing that the ball was over.

My sailor scouts and Endymion's generals were helping people leave the castle. Tired and in pain, I walked over to my husband, who in return wrapped his arms around me to stop me from collapsing. He noticed my blood stained dress and shook his head. When he began to speak, I stopped him by placing my finger over his mouth. "There will be enough time to yell at me tomorrow. I am tired and I need to rest. Please, take me to my room and you may stay if you wish."

He smiled down at me and together we headed towards my bedchambers. I still felt the evil stirring within me and I knew it would never be gone until I finished killing Metallia. But for now, all I could do was wait patiently for the bitch to come out and play.

_**End of Part One**_

_**Part two will begin soon.**_

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I do own the story idea and any fictional character that I design.

**Anytime you see italics in the story, it is the silver crystal speaking to Serenity.**

Lying in Endymion's arms, I was awakened by someone shaking my shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes and focused them on Luna. I could tell immediately that something was wrong from the tears streaming rapidly down her cheeks. "What is it Luna? Has Metallia come back?"

Luna shook her head and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief that I had given her for her birthday. "Your mother," she stopped and started to cry even harder.

I knew then that my life was about to change forever. I rushed down the hall to my mother's bedchamber and stared at the Sailor Scouts surrounding her bed. They all had their heads hung low and tears were evident on their cheeks also. "Would someone tell me what's going on?"

Amara looked up at me and I regretted asking anything. Deep down, I didn't want to hear the reply I was about to receive. "Queen Serenity," she said, glancing over at my mother. "Is dying."

I quickly went to my mother's side and knelt down next to her. She bravely smiled at me and I sniffed away the tears that I knew would come. "Serenity," she whispered to me. I had to bend down closer to hear her. "It is your duty to protect the Moon Kingdom and the universe once I am gone. Everything within the universe now belongs to you as does the responsibilities."

The tears that I had tried to hold back came freely now. "It is also your duty to produce an heir to the throne. The advisors will try to take advantage of you, but you must not let that happen. Promise me, Serenity."

I thought back to the time I had asked her why she just didn't replace them. "Because it's not that easy, Serenity. Even though they believe a woman ruling the universe is weak, I still need their advice on important matters. Being important lords here in the Moon Kingdom, the people would revolt against me if they were replaced."

"I promise," I whispered to her.

"Once my soul leaves my body, the silver crystal will appear and travel inside of you. No one but the people in this room knows of this secret. You must guard this secret with your life until the time comes for you to pass on." She paused to catch her breath. "Never forget that you are a descendant of a Moon Goddess."

Her breathing became shallower and I knew that death would take her at any moment. "I love you, mother," I said through the many tears. "I will always love you, no matter where you go."

My mother smiled at me for the last time. "I also love you, Serenity, my daughter. I will always be with you."

"Mother," I said, shaking her shoulders gently. "Mother, don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. I am nothing without you." I screamed and cried, hugging her body close to mine.

"I have no choice, dearest," she whispered, with the light going out in her eyes.

Just as my mother foretold, the silver crystal revealed itself. Blinking back tears, I watched as it traveled into my own body. _You are my master now, Neo Queen Serenity. _I couldn't tell the others that the crystal could talk. They wouldn't believe me if I tried. The only person that knew this secret was gone as well as my other ancestors.

"Noooo," I screamed. "Metallia, you will pay with your life for ending my mother's. Do you hear me? I swear to you that I will find you and destroy everything that you have created."

I rocked my mother back and forth in my arms and wept uncontrollably. Luna came over and tried to release my mother from me, but I pushed her away and didn't notice that I had sent her to the floor. "Leave me to grieve in peace. Is that so much to ask of you?"

A few minutes later, I felt Endymion's arms around my waist pulling me away from my mother's body. "No," I yelled. "Let me go, you bastard. Let me go. I beg of you." I kicked and screamed even louder, but Endymion still pulled me away from her. "I will never forgive any of you for this. Do you hear me? I will never forgive you."

"This is for your own good, Serenity. You might harm yourself or others," Endymion calmly spoke, dragging me further away from the bed. Then he actually knocked me out, literally. I don't know how he did it, but when I wake up, he is so going to get it.

Later in the day, I woke up with Endymion once again lying in bed next to me. He wasn't awake yet so I decided to go and prepare my mother's body for her funeral. As her only child, it was my duty and honor. If I find out that Luna and the Sailor Scouts already did it, I will be so pissed off.

"Are you feeling better, Serenity," Endymion asked, coming up next to me. "I know this is a difficult time for you and you probably want to kick my ass, but I thought it was best for your well being. If you need to talk to anyone, I will be here."

Endymion's kindness was starting to freak me out a little bit. I know he was trying to help me, but it still felt a little weird. I mean, I would rather have us fight and have great make up sex, then this.

"I am doing a little better and I want to thank you for what you did. Yes, at the time I wanted to hurt you for taking me away from my mother, but now I am glad that you did. Now, I must go and prepare her body for the funeral."

"Ummm," Endymion spoke, avoiding direct contact with my eyes.

"Don't tell me that it was already done, Endymion," I whispered, too afraid of the words he would speak next.

"Luna ordered it to be done and the Sailor Scouts helped her. I didn't know that they did it until later," He spoke, taking me into his arms after seeing my tears. I clung to him and cried against his shoulder.

After a few minutes, I released myself from his arms and wiped away the remaining tears. I walked out of the room and headed down the hall to my mother's old chamber. Upon entering the room, I noticed that everything Endymion spoke was true. Luna did indeed have my mother's body prepared without my permission.

I noticed Raye in the corner watching over my mother's deceased body. She looked up and noticed me standing in the doorway. "Before you start yelling at me, I want you to know that I was against it from the beginning and I even told them so. I told them that you would be upset and would more an likely have our hides. But, no one would listen to me."

I believed her. Raye always told me the truth, even when I didn't want to hear it. Besides, I can tell who is lying by the look in their eyes. "Who ordered it, Raye? Tell me."

"It was Luna. She said that you would have wanted her too and that we must not burden you with such a task. She also said that we have to listen to her from now on, that you weren't to be trusted. I didn't believe a word of it, but she gave us no choice."

"Why would Luna say such things? Is she my enemy now that my mother is gone? Could Metallia have brain washed her?" I asked Raye, hoping she had the answers that I sought.

"I do not know, Serenity. I am clueless as you are." She replied.

I regretted what I was about to do next. "Bring Luna to the throne room and have the Sailor Scouts present. I will stay in here for a few moments. Now go." Raye bowed and left the room to do my bidding. At least I knew she was loyal.

I walked up to the bed and held my mother's hand in mine. It was already cold, but I didn't care. I needed this time alone with her. I thought I had cried enough today, but I was soon proven wrong. Newly wet tears streamed down my face and splashed on my hand.

_Master, use her death to strengthen yourself. Do not weep over her body for her spirit is with the Goddess Selene. _

"I know," I whispered to the crystal. "But I can't seem to help it. I am not ready to be queen. I don't even know how to run the kingdom. What if I screw it up and everyone starts to hate me? What if the evil power within me takes over my body and my people have no choice but to kill me?"

_Master, you will do fine. No one knows what to do at first, but they learn. It will come to you soon enough. _

"But what about the evil power?"

_You can and will control it. That is why you are stronger than the rest of your descendants. They all had evil power within them also, but you will be the only one who can control it. _

"How can that even be possible? Why do I have evil magic within my family?"

_Everyone in the universe has good and evil within them. You have more than anyone else, thanks to your Aunt Metallia. But, you will use the evil within you to destroy her once and for all. So you see her plan will eventually back fire on her. _

"What do you mean by eventually back fire on her?"

_It will be revealed to you later. Now is not the time. By the way, everyone that you requested is waiting for your presence in the throne room. If you need me, I will be there for you. _

Why does everyone keep saying that? First, it was Endymion and now it is the crystal. Anyway, I leaned over and kissed my mother's forehead. The golden moon symbol on her forehead disappeared and now, I knew, her spirit was finally at peace.

I left the chamber and walked towards the throne room. Everyone one that I passed bowed to me and I realized that someone, probably named Luna, must have told them of my mother's death.

I stood in front of the throne room doors, taking deep breaths, because I would actually be ruling as queen and not as a princess. Putting my fears aside, I opened the doors and walked toward the throne chair with grace and authority. Once I arrived at the throne chair, I gently sat down and nodded towards Raye to proceed.

"Her royal highness, Neo Queen Serenity, has called you all here under the act of treason against the royal crown." A murmur went around the room, as they realized the trouble they were in. "You will each be questioned and justice will be delivered by their majesties." Endymion stepped from behind my throne chair and sat down next to me in the King's chair.

"The first to be called is the leader of the Scouts, Princess Amara. Would you please step forward?" Raye spoke loudly. I was so proud of her at that moment and decided that she was going to be my new advisor to the queen.

Amara kneeled before me. I nodded towards Raye to begin the questioning. "Princess Amara, is it true that you acted under the orders of Advisor Luna? Is it also true that you dressed the former Queen Serenity for the funeral, an honor held for her family only?"

Amara bowed her head in shame. "Yes, to both questions. Luna gave us no choice, your highness. She told us that we had to obey only her and when you ordered us to do something that we must go to her first."

"Why did she give you no choice? What did she threaten you with?" I asked her, instead of Raye.

"As you know, Luna is the commander of the Sailor Scouts. She threatened to kick us out and go home to our families in disgrace. She even hit Princess Amy to prove her point," she answered back.

I now looked towards Luna and saw anger on her face. "Princess Amy, would you step forward please?" Amy did as was requested. She was too afraid not too. "Where did Luna hit you and do you have any bruises?"

Amy rose up her senshi skirt to the top of her thigh and blushed with embarrassment. My anger rose as I saw a bruise as big as a baseball. "Does it still hurt?" She nodded her head, too afraid to speak.

"She is lying Serenity. I never hit her and I didn't do all those things the scouts said I did. Why would I do such things? If your mother was here…."

My anger got the best of me. I stood from my chair and glared down at Luna. "Well, she's not here anymore, so don't bring her up into this mess. You're the one who caused this mess in the first place. You have no right to take command and to question my authority. Guards take her away until I decide her fate."

"But…" Luna stuttered. "Don't I get to answer for my actions?" she asked, as the guards started to take her away.

"No." I told her.

Once Luna was gone, I looked at the eyes of my Sailor Scouts. I needed to know if they told me the truth and if they were still loyal to me. _Master, they tell the truth. _I knew this also, for I found the same answer in their eyes. I sat back down and turned towards Endymion. "What do you think?"

Endymion thought for a moment and answered me. "The Sailor Scouts only did as they were told. They aren't the guilty party here. Luna on the other hand is a total different story. I believe that she knew what she was doing and didn't care if you are now Queen."

I nodded in agreement. "I agree with you about the Sailor Scouts. They are innocent in this mess. Luna was in the wrong and now we must decided what to do with her. I didn't sense any evil magic about her, so everything she did was on her own. I just can't believe she would betray me like this."

Endymion took my hand and held in within his own. "Don't beat yourself up over it. You couldn't have known. Her true nature revealed itself once your mother passed."

"What should I do with her? I can't let her get any with this."

Endymion looked me in the eyes. "It is up to you, dearest. I don't really know her that well, so the punishment should be given by you. I will stay here and support whatever you decide."

I thought for a moment and knew what I must do. "Guards, bring Luna back in. I have made my decision." The guards did as commanded and Luna now stood before me, along with the Sailor Scouts. "I find the Sailor Scouts innocent of any wrong doings." I heard a sigh of relief coming from each one of them.

"As for you Luna, you were like a second mother to me and your betrayal hurts so much. I can't believe you did those things, when you knew you had no authority. So, I find you guilty and strip you of your title. You will be locked in the dungeon for life, without any possibility of release."

"I am sorry for Artemis. He fell in love with you and now he will lose you. I have decided to make Raye my new advisor to the queen and have Artemis also by my side. The Sailor Scouts will continue to protect the kingdom and its king and queen, along with Endymion's generals. Guards, take Luna away and the rest of you are dismissed."

Endymion and I left the throne room and headed to the rose garden. I was sitting on his lap, resting my head against his shoulder, while he ran his fingers thru my silky hair. "Endy, why has things changed between us? It's like we understand each other now and the anger we felt towards each other dissolved."

He didn't answer me and he didn't have to, because I knew what he was thinking. I guess he really is my soul mate. "Endy, I don't want to go to the funeral tomorrow. I don't think I am ready to let her go. I still don't understand why Selene had to take her away from me."

Endymion wiped away my tears and rested his forehead against mine. "It was her time to go, Serenity. No one knows their own fate and she was no different. One day, you will see her again. Until then, you must make the best of it."

I knew Endymion was right and that I must be strong. I was glad that I was made to marry him. My mother chose well for me. It was then that I realized it wasn't Diamond that I was in love with as a child, but Endymion. "I love you, Endy."

He kissed my forehead and whispered back the words I longed to hear. "I love you too, Sere." And then he kissed me underneath the starry sky.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

**Authoress note:** Artemis will not be getting back with Luna in this story. I have someone else in mind for that.

I had just buried my mother and I was sitting on the bed in her old room. I hugged her pillow as tightly as I could to me and stained its white silk with my tears. I was supposed to be at the reception for our guests but I wanted to be alone to grieve. I couldn't do that with people staring at me and offering their condolences. All I wanted to do was to scream and cry, not pretend that everything is alright, because it wasn't. My mother was dead and she is never coming back.

I didn't want any of this to happen and the way I see it, this is Metallia's damn fault. The wounds she gave to my mother killed her and I will never forgive my aunt for the pain she has caused. Metallia didn't know my mother was dead and it may sound cruel and heartless but I will use this information to my advantage.

I heard the door creak open and quickly wiped my eyes and hoped that they weren't red. But I already knew who it was before they opened the door. I never told anyone that I could sense a person's aura and now a days, my power was growing stronger. "Serenity, are you alright. You know you're needed at the reception. You can't let Endymion handle it by himself."

Artemis walked in the room and instantly saw the state I was in and came over to hug me. I leaned against him and the tears started up all over again. I hugged the pillow even tighter against me. "Serenity, don't cry. I can't stand to see a woman's tears. I know you miss her terribly and so do I. But that is just how life is. You love someone and then you lose them."

"Artemis, are you upset with me for punishing Luna? I couldn't bare it if you are. It seems like everything is falling apart around me," I whispered, and leaned my face into his shoulder, trying to hide my tears.

"I don't blame you for anything. Luna is the one to blame. We all trusted her and never believed she was capable of doing something like that. I know it must be hard for you as it is hard for me, but we will get through this."

Relief flooded through me even though I still felt a little guilty. "Do you think I was too hard on her? I sensed evil radiating from her body and I never truly believed that she was guilty. Are we seeing Luna's true colors or has someone been processing her with evil." I spoke, curious to know his answer.

Artemis released me. "You did what you had to do. No one will question your motives or the punishment you gave her. I am going to be honest with you, Serenity. I knew Luna wasn't right for quite some time. I also thought that someone was processing her, but Luna was just showing us her true colors. Once your mother died, she believed that she could rule you and everyone in the kingdom."

"Aren't you still in love with her?" I asked Artemis.

Artemis shook his head. "No, I fell out of love with Luna a long time ago even before your mother passed away. I should have broken up with her before any of this happened, but if I did, it might have been worse. She could have killed someone."

"Artemis, I have something to ask of you and it might be too soon to ask you, but I will understand if you need some time to think about it," I spoke, taking a deep breath. "Will you continue to be an advisor to the queen of the Moon Kingdom? I know I am asking a lot of you, but you're the only one I can truly count on and I need someone who is experienced in matters of state."

Artemis smiled at me and nodded. "It would be my pleasure, Serenity. I hope I will be of great service to you as I was to your mother. I just hope that the advisors don't have a canary. They don't like me as it is."

I laughed. "That will make two of us, Artemis. They will soon learn that I am nothing like my mother and that I won't tolerate their thirst for power. If they think they can control me, they have another thing coming. Even my husband has a hard time with me." I finished grinning.

Artemis laughed with me and offered his arm. "Should we go and greet your guests, my lady." I nodded, letting Artemis direct me from the room. "You know the advisors aren't going to like your tardiness or me escorting you."

"To hell with them," I muttered, careful of anyone lurking in the halls. "They can all kiss my royal ass."

Artemis grinned. "I see working for you is going to be so much fun."

**(The dreaded reception)**

Lord Delios, the head of the advisors, began talking to me as soon as I entered. I quickly grabbed champagne from one of the servants and immediately began to sip the precious alcohol. I knew I would have a headache later and Artemis would make sure that I wouldn't get too drunk.

"My lady, we are deeply saddened by the loss of former queen Serenity and offer our sincerest condolences to you. When it is convenient for you, the advisors would like to have a meeting with you to discuss the coronation and other important business," Lord Delios finished.

I nodded in agreement and sipped some more champagne. "I would like to have the meeting tomorrow afternoon. Shall we say around noon? I also need to discuss important business," I replied, placing my empty glass on a tray and grabbing another one. "If you would excuse me, I need to see my husband." Lord Delios bowed and I left his presence. For some reason, that man really creeps me out.

"That was nicely handed," Artemis whispered near my ear.

I took another sip of champagne. Hopefully, everyone will leave early and I can retire. I still didn't want to be here. "I need to be crowned queen as soon as possible and produce an heir for the throne. And unfortunately, the advisors are the only ones who can set a date for the coronation. I have to prove to them that I am capable and ready to be queen."

"But you just got married. Isn't it too early for a baby," Artemis asked, sounding confused.

I took yet another sip from my glass. I wanted to take all of my pain away and I know this wasn't the right way and frankly I didn't care. "I need to secure the throne. With Metallia still out there the Moon Kingdom is still in danger."

We reached Endymion and our conversation ceased. "Hello, love," I spoke, kissing his cheek. "Did you miss me?"

Endymion knew I was buzzing from the alcohol. He could just smell it on me. I would probably hear about my behavior later and it will cause another fight, followed up by great make-up sex. "Serenity, I have been talking to an old friend of yours from when you were children. She has come back with her husband to live in the Moon Kingdom Palace," He told me.

I looked at the blonde bombshell standing before me and got a little jealous. Her figure was perfect with all of her curves and to top it off she had brown doe like eyes. How am I supposed to compete with that? There is only one person who ever made me feel inferior and I was kind of hoping she wasn't ever going to come back. Our last fight wasn't so great and I still have a scar on my leg to prove it.

"Emerald, is that really you? Gosh, I haven't seen you in ages," I replied politely, as I was suppose to. I wanted to know who came up with rules of polite society. I really wanted to kick their ass.

Emerald waved her fan in front of her. "I was surprised to hear that you were married and then to learn of your mother's passing, and then to learn of Luna's betrayal. How are you feeling, Serenity? How are you taking all of this in?"

I took some more champagne and received a disapproval look from Endymion. "I am handling it as expected. I hate to be rude but why are you here exactly. It seems too much of a coincidence to me," I added smugly, while Endymion groaned and Artemis grinned. "Are you working for Metallia as her spy or are you trying to get rid of me like everyone else."

Endymion grabbed my elbow. "I am sorry for my wife's behavior, Emerald. As you can see she is taking it very hard."

I pulled back from him. "Who side are you on? I am perfectly fine and I don't need someone to apologize for me. The last time she was here the bitch cut my leg with a knife. What kind of a friend is that?"

I guess my loud voice caused people to stare in our direction and Artemis interrupted me by clearing his voice. "I think it may be best to move this conversation to somewhere else or discuss it later."

"We will discuss this somewhere else," I commanded and walked out of the ballroom and headed towards my office. I had personally sealed the room with magic so I knew no one was able to overhear us. "Why are you here, Emerald? I want the truth."

Emerald looked me straight in the eyes. "I moved back here with my husband and I am now living in the castle with him. Honestly, I am not here to spy on you or get rid of you. I want to be friends once more and you know the reason why we fought."

"What do you mean live in the castle? I gave no such order."

Emerald now looked away. "I am married to your Uncle Orion, Serenity. I am now your aunt."

"You have got to be kidding me, right. Why would my uncle marry you? He didn't even like you when we were kids," I spoke.

Emerald sighed. "You can ask him yourself. He's in the room."

I looked around and spotted him hiding in the corner. "Why didn't you tell me about this Uncle? Why didn't you let me know you were back?"

My uncle Orion stepped out from the shadows. "I didn't know if you could handle seeing me so soon after your mother's death. And I didn't want you to think that I wanted your throne."

"Why Emerald?" I asked once more.

Uncle Orion sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Emerald shook her head but my uncle just patted her arm in assurance. "Emerald is pregnant with my child."

At that moment, I blacked out and fell to the floor.

**To be continued… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

**Authoress Note:** I want you all to know that I will end this story soon. It has been over a year since I have started it and now it seems like a good time to end it. There will be no sequel! But there will be an epilogue.

- Special thanks to my editors and all of my readers!

Slowly, I opened my eyes to the lightness of the room and immediately my head began to pound. Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have drunk so much champagne so fast. I was starting to feel the effects of my foolishness. I tried to lift myself off the floor but a sudden dizzy spell came over me and I was forced to lie back down. Soon, I found myself staring directly at Endymion, hovering over me.

"Would you kindly move, so I can get off this floor," I said, with the room spinning around me. "It's very uncomfortable." Endymion mumbled something underneath his breath and helped me to my feet. I swayed just a little bit and Endymion steadied me, using his own body as support. "Thank you," I whispered to him, and received a small nod. So, he was still upset with me. I couldn't really blame him. I was ashamed of myself.

I returned my focus back on my uncle and my new aunt. I noticed that she was hiding behind him in fear. What a coward! It took everything that I had to control my oncoming anger. I had to learn sometime and now seemed like a good time to start. "If I wanted to, I would have already hurt you, Emerald. Hiding like a coward would not stop me, but lucky for you, I am in a generous mood."

My uncle tried to speak on her behalf but I cut him off, with a wave of my hand. I needed answers and fighting amongst ourselves wasn't going to get us anywhere. "How far along is she?" I asked, and watched Emerald trying to stop him from answering my question. Why is she so fearful of me? This is a side of Emerald that I have never seen before.

"Two months," he answered, kneeling before me. "The healers tell us the child is a girl." Emerald moaned and hid her face within her hands.

Nothing more needed to be said. It was perfectly clear to everyone in the room. If I failed to produce a female heir, Emerald's child would be the one to take my place. No wonder she is so fearful of me. She thinks that I would actually harm her and her child. I would never do such a thing. Even though our friendship ended long ago, I still cared for her.

"I am happy for you both," I spoke softly, feeling tired. "I will allow you to stay in the kingdom and within the castle, as it is your right being the parents of my heir."

"Serenity, I…"

"I must face the truth, Uncle Orion. You have secured the throne line and I am grateful for it. But, you both must realize that I will need some time to get used to what was said tonight," I spoke, leaning closer into Endymion. "I just don't know how much more I can take. Everything is happening so fast and it still seems like a dream. I want to wake up and have everything back to the way it was. But, that will never happen and I feel as if I am truly alone."

"We will have to finish this conversation later. Artemis," I said, and immediately he appeared before me. "I am feeling tired and wish to rest. Make an excuse for me to the guests. I am sorry to make you do this for me."

Artemis bowed before me. "I will do as my queen asks of me. Do not regret the choices you make. If you do, you will begin to doubt yourself and the kingdom will suffer."

"Thank you, Artemis. I will keep your advice in mind."

Endymion then lifted me into his arms and carried me to our bedchamber. "I am very disappointed in you, Serenity. I have never been so humiliated in my life. What were you thinking?" he said, lowering me fully dressed underneath the covers.

I didn't answer him and instead turned away from him, letting him see my back. There was nothing I could say. "Why won't you answer me? Are you not ashamed of your own behavior? Do you think that alcohol will solve all of your problems?" He yelled at me, his anger getting the best of him. "Serenity, if you do not answer me, I swear I will…"

"Leave me alone, Endymion," I whispered, with tears falling down my cheeks. I had enough of his yelling.

Suddenly, I felt the bed lower and his arms wrapping around me. He pulled me closer into his body. "Sere, don't cry. I didn't mean to get angry with you. I am so sorry."

"It's alright, Endy. I know you meant well," I whispered, and fell asleep within Endymion's arms.

-----

**(Next Day)**

"Oh, Shit!" I yelled, waking up and realizing what time it was. "Endymion, wake up! We're going to be late for the meeting." I quickly jumped out of bed and changed out of my dress from the night before. I just barely managed to make my hair presentable because there was no time to brush it. "Damn it, Endy," I yelled, just noticing he was still in bed.

"Get up now, lazy ass!" I pulled the covers away and began to shake him. If he was pretending to sleep, so help me. I shrieked, as I was pulled on top of my husband, with a smile written across his face. "What am I going to do with you?" I sighed with frustration. "Seriously, we have two minutes until the meeting and you just caused us to be late." Did I mention that Endymion took his sweet time getting ready, causing us to be thirty minutes late.

Endymion and I burst through the door and then took our seats. "I am sorry for being late, my lords. But, I had important matters to attend to," I said, bowing my head in apology. Endymion also bowed his head in apology, since it was his fault that we were so damn late.

Lord Draco stood and bowed before me. "We are sorry for the loss of the queen. We hope that you will follow in her footsteps," He finished, seating himself back down into his chair.

"Let's get down to business. First of all, I would like to thank everyone for attending this unscheduled meeting. I don't want to waste anymore time, so I will get straight to the point. Prince Orion, my uncle, has recently returned with a new bride. She is pregnant and the child will be a girl." Mummers were heard and I ignored them, continuing on. "Once the child is born, I plan on announcing her as my heir, until I can produce a child of my own. Are there any objections?"

"What happens to the child once you produce your own heir?" Lord Gabriel asked. Of all the advisors, I liked him the best.

I didn't hesitate for a moment. "She will still be in line for the throne after my own daughter, of course. That way, the throne will still be secured." I saw Lord Gabriel nod his head in approval.

"Next, I would like to talk about the coronation. As you all know, without my mother we are vulnerable to our enemies. I would like to have the coronation by the end of the week. That way, the kingdom will once again have a queen and the kingdom will be safer for everyone," I spoke, knowing that Lord Draco would disapprove and he proved me right.

He jumped up from his chair, looking red in the face from his anger. "You are not ready yet to rule this kingdom on your own. You haven't had the proper training. I suggest you let the advisors run the kingdom in your place, while you attempt your studies."

I waited patiently for him to finish. I didn't want to appear to be rude, ending my chance for an early coronation. I still needed the advisors approval. "Lord Draco," I spoke, calmly as I could, even though I wanted to yell at him. "Do you think I am that naïve? I know you plan to use the kingdom for your own personal gain. And I can assure you that I have had proper training. And if you don't believe me, you can ask Artemis, who is my personal advisor and the one who helped me with my lessons."

Lord Gabriel and the rest of the advisors gave Lord Draco a disapproving look. "Lord Draco, sit down before you embarrass yourself even further," Lord Gabriel told him. "You are lucky that the princess doesn't strip you of your title, after the disrespect you have shone her thus far."

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am the head advisor and I can do anything that I damn well please. Not you or even the princess can dismiss me from my post," Lord Draco shouted, throwing his chair down onto the floor in his rage.

I motioned for Artemis to retrieve the two guards outside the room. "Lord Draco," I said, once the guards appeared in the room. "I hereby strip you of your position as head advisor. You will not be allowed back into the castle and your lands will be returned to the crown." The guards grabbed a hold of him and started to drag him out of the room.

"Don't think that I can be rid of that easily, you bitch. I will have my revenge when you least expect it," Lord Draco yelled, then we heard from him no more.

"I believe we need to take a vote on the coronation of the princess. I believe that what we had just witnessed will not go unnoticed for long. The subjects will become angry over the matter and it would be best for the queen to handle them." Lord Gabriel spoke to everyone in the room. "All those in favor of having the coronation this week, raise your hand." Of course, all the advisors raised their hands.

Molly rushed into the room, interrupting the meeting. "What are you doing here? Can't you see that I am in a very important meeting?" I questioned her.

"I'm so sorry, my lady. But Luna has escaped from the dungeons and a messenger from the Negaverse is here for you."

"Who is this messenger, Molly?" I asked.

She gulped and whispered so softly that I could barely hear her reply. "Prince Diamond, my lady."

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

**Authoress Note:** This is the last chapter to the story. I had fun writing it and hearing your thoughts about it. Thank you to everyone that was reading this. And a very special thanks to my editors.

* * *

After regaining my composure, I focused my attention back towards the advisors. "Gentleman, if you would excuse me. There are pressing matters that I must attend too," I spoke, motioning for Artemis and Endymion to follow me. I wasn't about to see Diamond alone for that would be very foolish on my part, considering our past history.

"I have no other choice than to meet with him. I need to know the reason for his appearance here in the castle. Obviously, Metallia is up to no good and we must tread carefully on this matter," I spoke quickly, as we reached the throne room and the guards opened the doors upon our arrival, leaving us no choice but to enter.

Instantly I noticed that Diamond was displeased, when he noticed that I wasn't alone. Gaining control over his senses and remembering his manners, Dimaond bowed before me and pressed his lips upon my hand. I quickly pulled back, after receiving a weird vibe from him. "Diamond, it is good to see you again," I spoke politely, as it was demanded of me, even though it killed me to do so.

"Like wise, Serenity," he whispered softly for only me to hear.

I sighed. "What do you want from me, Diamond?" I asked, getting straight to the point. "Or better yet, what does Metallia want from me besides my kingdom and the universe to control."

I received a smirk for my words. "Metallia sent me here to end this charade and proposes a battle a week from now. Winner takes all," he spoke, clearly pleased with the idea.

I knew it would eventually come to this and I was all for it. But, I had to think on it carefully. "I will give you my answer by the end of the day. During that time, you will be sent outside of the castle gates with two guards posted to watch over you," I said to him, dismissing him from my sight. He still gave me the creeps and I wanted him no where near me.

"Artemis, find out if the advisors are still in the castle. Tell them an urgent matter has come up and I need their advice. They'll love that."

Artemis soon came back a little breathless and I wondered if he ran all the way there and back. "Serenity, they are still where we left them, arguing over something stupid."

When I re-entered the room, the advisors ceased and they wouldn't even look at me. "What is the meaning of this? I could hear you arguing all the way down the hall. This is not how advisors and grown adults act. I will give you all one last chance to redeem yourselves. Consider yourselves warned," I reprimanded them, taking back my seat and finding it to be warm. "Who sat in my seat?"

No one would answer so I moved on. "Anyway, Metallia wants to finish the battle in one week. I am supposed to give my answer by the end of the day. If anyone wishes to give me their opinions, now would be a good time to do so."

"You're not really considering this, Serenity," Endymion asked me, shaking his head.

This could be a trap and we would fall directly into Metallia's hands."

Artemis nodded in agreement. "He is right, Queen Serenity. It is safer to refuse the offer. Think of the many lives you will save."

"I have already thought about it being a trap. This may be our only chance at defeating her. Many more lives will be taken if this war continues. Instead of killing our soldiers, she could come after our women and children," I spoke, looking both of them in the eyes. I needed to let them know that their opinions meant the most to me.

"Couldn't we move the women and children inside the castle? That way they would be safe from harm and you could protect them with the crystal," one of the lords spoke.

I disagreed with this one as well. "My lord, Metallia has already gotten into the castle and my mother died because of it. I am only one person. I cannot protect them all, even if I wanted to," I finished, with tears threatening to fall. I hated to be so helpless.

"All those in favor of the final battle in one week raise your hand," Lord Gabriel spoke, and I watched as every hand went up in the room.

"We will not go into this blindly, my lords," I spoke, once they lowered their hands. "In order for me to fully operate this final battle, I need to be queen. My coronation will not be a state affair as it has been in the past. We have no time for it."

Lord Gabriel looked at me with shock. "What would you have us do?"

"I want to do it right now," I spoke, hearing the disagreements of the lords. "Listen to me. This has to be done tonight in order for the silver crystal to recognize me as its new queen. We have no other options, my lords."

Lord Gabriel smiled. "You are wise for one your age. It would be my honor to perform the ceremony for you," he said, and turned towards the other lords. "Bring the items to me. It is time to crown a new queen."

A few minutes later, my coronation ceremony began. Lord Gabriel placed the white robe, trimmed in gold, over my shoulders. Then he anointed me with oil on my hands, the top of my breasts, and my head. I then moved to sit in my chair. I would have used the throne chair but this chair would have to do.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of the Moon Kingdom, according to our respective laws and customs?" Lord Gabriel asked me.

"I solemnly promise so to do," I answered.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?" Lord Gabriel asked me.

"I will," I answered. "The things which I have here promised, I will perform, and keep."

Lord Gabriel smiled and placed the Moon Kingdom's crown upon my head. Next, I received a ring with the Moon Kingdom's symbol, to represent "marriage" between me and the nation. The coronation was almost over and Lord Gabriel handed me the Moon Kingdom's scepter with the silver crystal mounted within the crescent moon. Warmth flowed through my body and I knew the silver crystal accepted me as the new sovereign.

"All hail Queen Neo-Serenity," Lord Gabriel shouted, and everyone in the room, kneeled before me.

I stood from my chair and walked over to Endymion, handing the scepter to Artemis so he could watch it for me. I took the other crown from Lord Gabriel and placed it on Endymion's head. I knew some of the advisors were displeased with me crowning a new king but I needed Endymion to rule by my side.

"All hail King Endymion," Lord Gabriel shouted, with everyone still on their knees.

I motioned for them to rise. "If you would excuse me, I need to make preparations for the final battle. May Selene bless us with a great victory." And with that said, Endymion and I left them to their arguments.

Artemis followed behind us and I turned around to face him. "Let Diamond know of my decision and make sure that he leaves the Moon Kingdom."

"As you wish, my queen," he replied, bowing to me.

-----

**(One week later: Final Battle)**

Covered from head to foot in gold plated white armor with the moon symbol etched across the breast plate, I withdrew my sword from its sheath and waited a few more seconds for Metallia's army to advance closer to our hidden position. I lifted my sword high into the air, letting my troops know the time to attack was now.

I killed Metallia's soldiers without any regret. I didn't care if they had families or not, because they were here to destroy my people. And I wasn't about to let that happen. From the corner of my eye, I spotted Metallia and immediately went to her. She saw me coming and blocked my attack.

I knew she wouldn't go down easily but hopefully she wasn't fully healed from the injuries that I gave her last time we fought. Pain went through my left shoulder as Metallia pulled out her sword. "You bitch" I shouted, lunging at her with anger. "How dare you harm me!

I stabbed Metallia in the heart and twisted the blade further into her body. She dropped her own sword and fell onto the ground, holding onto the sword protruding from her chest. "Now you know how my mother felt when you betrayed her, bitch. I hope that you rot in hell," I spat at her, pulling out my sword and stabbing her in the stomach for good measure.

Luna chose at that moment to try and kill me. I laughed at her stupidity and sliced off her head. Her blood spattered over me and I wiped her blood from my face. "The Moon Kingdom was supposed to be mine. I am the true ruler," Metallia whispered, reaching towards the stars.

Metallia finally closed her eyes and died. I gave a sigh of relief and sliced off her head for good measure. I will also have her body burned in the fire pit, along with the rest of her army. I looked about the battle field and noticed that only a few in my army had died for the cause. Metallia's army was completely destroyed.

"For you mother," I whispered, as Endymion came to led me home.

**The End…**

**(Epilogue to follow)**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

Three years have passed since the destruction of Metallia and the Negaverse. Of course, the Moon Kingdom still has problems but it is nothing that I can't handle and I have Endymion by my side. I will now tell you what happened to everyone since the battle.

Amara now leads the Sailor Scouts and is happily awaiting the birth of her child with Michelle. I decreed it legal for same sex marriage. I only wanted their happiness.

Raye and Jadeite finally admitted their feelings for one another and got married a year ago. She is expecting their first child and keeps Jadeite on his toes with her every beck and call.

Mina and Malachite are a couple but refuse to marry one another. They explained to me that marriage was only a piece of paper and their feelings for one another is what matters most. They have one girl and one boy, who are twins, named Sere and Endy. I think it cute that they wanted to honor us.

Amy and Zoicite married soon after the war. They adopted five kids altogether, since Amy was unable to have some of her own. Both of them are my personal historians, since they both enjoy books.

Lita unfortunately died three years ago during the battle. Nephlite also lost his life that day. We buried them both in the same casket. They were the smart ones and had already admitted their feelings for one another. I just wished that both of them could be with us. But at last they are together and watch over us all.

Hotaru simply disappeared. We searched everywhere for her but no trace was ever found.

Artemis found love and married my best friend Beryl. After Metallia died her control over Beryl vanished and we renewed our friendship. They don't plan on marrying one another any time soon.

Uncle Orion and Emerald had their daughter and named her Hotaru, in honor of Sailor Saturn. They are both negotiators on the Moon Kingdom's behalf and travel quite often. Emerald and I also renewed our previous friendship.

Trista, known as Sailor Pluto, now guards the gate of time.

Diamond died at the hands of Endymion. It was a great fight and he died with honor.

Endymion and I grew to love each other and hardly leave one another's side. And we also had own child, a girl named Rini or small lady. We rule the kingdom well and have since prospered in land and riches. I know mother is proud of me and what I have accomplished.

Now, I train my daughter Rini and Hotaru to one day take over the Moon Kingdom, once Endymion and I pass away. Hopefully, they don't have to go through what I had to. But evil never dies and one day it will return.

Story By: Twilight Dawn


End file.
